


Stupid clotpole, why did I ever agree

by FindMeMore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, High School, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeMore/pseuds/FindMeMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to his old high school's reunion. Not to forget that high school was the most terrible time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Facing your fears

**Author's Note:**

> Some constructive feedback would be nice :)

Merlin absolutely hated his old high school. Nobody had ever shown him kindness there, he was always the one left out. He had sworn that he would never come back - and here he was. Merlin felt like a hypocrite for coming back on the promise others had certainly made too (and kept it), but he had an annoying clotpole at home who made him come back. To the reunion. Of his old high school. With the same people. Why did he ever agree to this?

Merlin stood in front of the building, regretting every decision that led him to this moment. He knew he had to move soon - more people just came to the parking lot - but his legs didn't seem to move. He was just about to chicken out and go back to the hotel when he heard a way too familiar - in a bad way - voice behind him. "Is that Wildorf?" The question was said loudly enough for Merlin to hear and he turned around. It was Morris and Mary Collins - The Evil Twins. Merlin was quite sure Mary had tried to kill a boyfriend who dared to break up with her back in the day - with a dagger. And they were looking at him.

"You know sis, I think it is. The school's very own freak." Morris sniped in with a nasty smile. By now they were right next to Merlin, too close for his liking thank you very much.

"Actually, my name is Mer-"

"Doesn't really matter, does it Dumbo?" Mary interrupted with a laugh. Morris joined in. "But so nice to see you though! I think everyone here will remember you because of the accident. You were always something special." Shit. She did NOT have to reminded him. When rumor started to go around that he was gay the football guys thought he was wanking over them in the locker room showers - Total Bullshit! - and they beat him up. After that everyone knew "the freak". Merlin walked with a black eye and crutches for months. The worst part though, was that not one teacher helped him or stood up with him. The whole gang got away with it. Ah, sweet high school memories. NOT.

"Joy," Melin said as sarcastically as he could. The twins did not seem to get it. 

"Come on, let's go inside. I bet we are almost late!" Mary said with glee. Merlin sighed and resigned for his faith. He followed the twins inside. Morris was already gushing over a sign, showing people where they were supposed to be seated. Merlin walked over to them. "Ah, we got to the table with all our old friends!" Morris looked excited. "Where are you sitting, outside?" He continued, looking at Merlin, thinking himself funny.

Merlin glanced at the sign. "Actually, I'm sitting with Kelda-"

"So you got into the nerd table!" Mary laughed, Morris along with her. "We are sitting with the old football team, Valiant, Bayard, Cedric AND Cenred. I'm so happy." Mary said, totally oblivious to the look of horror on Merlin's face. Yes, he would never forget the old football team. Merlin had no other choice but to follow the evil twins deeper inside the school, to the gym. There was a buffet with amazing smelling food, and tables, all which were already occupied. Mary and Morris headed to the front while Merlin went to his table on the side.

He heard talking as he got closer. He could see that the years were good to the "nerds", or the people who were not as popular and did amazing at school. Merlin took the last chair available. "Hey, you're Merlin, aren't you?" One of the people spoke up. The others fell silent and moved their eyes to Merlin. 

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to see you all again." Merlin said politely. There were sounds of agreement.

"The years have been very good on you, Merlin!" Rowena spoke up, smiling big.

"Thank you, the same goes to all of you. You look amazing." The whole table was smiling by now and Merlin could let out a little breath of relief.

"Yes, it has been quite a while." Iseldir spoke up. "What, twenty years?" 

"Has it really been that long? I cannot believe it!" Joseph spoke up. They all chuckled a little. "What are you all doing in your everyday lives?" He continued. His eyes roamed the table, a tense silence between them for a while before Isolde spoke up. "Happily married for going on eleven years. I'm a lawyer." The other murmured appreciatively. 

"So you did good! Tomorrow we'll see that husband of yours." Rowena said with a teasing tone.

"You sure will," Isolde replied with a big smile. "And you, Rowena? How are you doing?"

"I'm great! I'm doing a big project with NASA, a dream come true." They all gave a big smiles at that. "Married, too, with two children." 

"So we'll see your husband, too?" Isolde said with zeal. Rowena gave a little sad smile. "Unfortunately, no. He is an astronaut, he's on an assignment as we speak. We met at work, surprise surprise."

"Hang in there, Rowena. Must be hard." They all gave her sympathetic smiles. Iseldir continued with a calm voice. "As of myself, I'm an environmental engineer."

"Sounds, fun." Kelda said. "I'm a computer system analyst. I know, it's much more fun than what it sounds like." They all gave a laugh at that. "What about you, Joseph?"

"Happily married, with three kids. I just started to design a video game, so everything is a bit open now as I work from home with no salary. Life would be too boring without risks." He continued as he could see Kelda's shocked look.

"Don't know how you can do things like that. I love it when things are predictable and organized." Kelda said with a laugh.

"I know, but I love what I'm doing know. My old job was so time consuming, I never had time for my kids. Now I see them every day and get to spend time with the rascals." He said with a smile. "Merlin, what about you? Others already poured their hearts out." The table moved their eyes to Merlin - again. 

"Well, I'm a vet. Me and my partner have been together for sixteen years now."

"Wow, that really is a lot. Good for you, Merlin!" Iseldir said with a smile. The others agreed. Just as Isolde was about to speak up, the old queen bees of the school, Sophia and Vivian came to the front with microphones. 

"Hello all, thank you so much for coming!" Vivian said with a chipper voice. "So happy to see you all again today. Sophia and I really wanted this reunion to come through and it is a pleasure to see so many familiar faces here." Vivian continued, sounding so false to Merlin's ears.

"So, today it is just us old friends together," Sophia continued. Merlin rolled his eyes. "- but tomorrow, remember to take your plus ones with you! It's going to be a party!" She said with cheer. The hall applauded, some even cheered. Mostly the old football team. "Thank you. So, we have some food here today, so it's a good opportunity to talk with your table. So, table number one, you're first and so on. Happy evening to you all and again, thank you for coming. See you all Tomorrow!" Sophia said, with Vivian giggling next to her. They left the front, and surprise surprise, their table was number one. It was obvious who had done the seating, as Sophia and Vivian were sitting with all their old friends, with the non-popular people at the same tables.

A few hours later, Merlin was full. If nothing else good came out of this, at least the food was very good. And the people who sat with him were all very nice. They had all matured and nobody reminded Merlin of bad memories. It was like the others didn't remember either. Well, it had been teenage drama, but a very bad one for Merlin. His new self-confidence was hard won. Thank goodness high school was only for a few years and doesn't control the future. Merlin was on his way back to the hotel, being among the first ones who left the school early. Tomorrow they would be in a club or something, reserved for only them. Merlin was so happy he could take the stupid clotpole with him, otherwise he wasn't sure he would survive even though people had matured and were kind of nice.

Merlin fell asleep with a smile in a warm embrace.

"Mer-lin, hurry up. We are going to be late." 

"I don't care, Arthur. Do we really have to go?" He said petulantly. 

"Yes, we do Melin." Arthur said as he got closer and started fixing Merlin's tie. "I know how much you hated high school-" 

"Do you really?" Merlin murmured sarcastically. Arthur ignored him.

"- but you have to show them how well you are doing, Get over the fear. They cannot hurt you anymore."

"I know that Arthur. I do. I'm starting to think that you want me to parade you around."

Arthur gave a sunny smile, hand still on Merlin' tie. "Maybe I am. After all, where can you find a more handsome man than me?" Merlin laughed and swatted at Arthur. He gave a small smile, not joking anymore. "A suit really fits you, maybe I should find more reasons to get you into one." He gave Merlin a kiss on the lips, trying to make it heated. Merlin broke off before he had the chance.

"You cannot have everything, you know." Merlin said with a laugh. "If you start that, we will not make it to the stupid reunion." And leaned in for a kiss.

Arthur gave him one, but then put his hands on Merlin's shoulders and gently pushed him away. "You're right, we don't have time for this." Merlin's face fell. "Though I really, really like how you look in a suit..."

Merlin blushed, getting the promise of later loud and clear. "You drag me with you to enough galas and charity dinners." Arthur just smiled, taking Merlin's hands in his and dragging him to the door. "Totally worth it." Merlin couldn't do anything but smile and follow the stupid clotpole out of the door, He really had done well in life. Merlin couldn't be happier.


	2. Old aquaintanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little swearing and name-calling in this chapter :)

They were on their way to the assigned bar, when Merlin's phone started beeping.

"Good luck tonight MerI, let them all see what a total hottie you've become ;)" Read a text from Gwaine. It got a small smile out of Merlin.

"That's right, you have nothing to worry about." Came from Percival.

"Ohmigod, it was today??! Super good luck Merlin! Hope my brother can behave himself" Morgana typed. "You'll do fine, Merlin. With or without Arthur." Leon texted. 

"Lots of love from me and Lance! " Came last from Gwen. Merlin's smile grew bigger as he read through the texts. His friends were awesome.

"What are you smiling about?" Arthur asked with a big smile while looking for a good spot to park the car. Merlin put the phone away to his pocket. "Just our friends. They wished us good luck." Arthur took Merlin's hand on his own and gave it a squeeze. "That's nice of them, though you won't need it. I'll punch everyone who so much as looks you in a wrong way." Merlin laughed. "I don't think that would be such a wonderful idea." Arthur flashed him a big smile, let his hand go and focused on the parking.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked when they had gotten out of the car, taking Merlin's hand. Merlin sighed and gave Arthur a small smile. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." It still took Arthur to move first, almost dragging Merlin along behind him before they got to the entrance.

"Can I get your name, please?" The porter asked, looking expectantly at Arthur.

"Actually, it's Merlin Emrys," Merlin said from behind Arthur, looking for sure awkward. The porter looked at the list on his hands. When he looked back up, he smiled. "Have a nice evening, Mr. Emrys," and opened the door. 

"This is so not good, even the porter thought I was out of place." Merlin whispered to Arthur after they had gone in. "You'll do just fine," Arthur replied, still smiling big. "And remember, you can get as wasted as you want. I'm not so evil that I would demand you to stay sober." Merlin sorted. "Small mercies."

Before they had a chance to continue talking, the music flared louder, almost making talking impossible. What a brilliant idea somebody had, now Merlin had an excuse not to talk anyone. They came to the space where the dancefloor and the bar were, full of his old high school acquaintances. They were all dancing - quite unsteadily might he add. "Did we get a wrong time? They are all pretty buzzed." Merlin asked Arthur, his eyes wide. All men had already taken off their suit jackets and the ladies were almost all in teeny tiny dresses. Where had the all mature adults disappeared that Merlin had seen yesterday. "Are we even in the right place?" Merlin continued before Arthur could answer, knowing the answer immediately as he saw Vivian and Sophia coming towards them. Arthur just started laughing. He was just about to answer when Sophia shrieked.

"Ronald! You made it! We were starting to think you wouldn't show up." And hugged Merlin. Merlin looked at Arthur with wide eyes, with Arthur looking as shocked as he.

Sophia let him go with a big smile as Vivian gave him a hug with air kisses. "Um... I didn't realize you were waiting for me..." Or knew who he was, for that matter. Even though they didn't know his real name. "Of course! We could never forget you. It was such a fun last year, all thanks to you." Vivian said, with no tact or whatsoever. Merlin grimaced. "Well, I-" 

"Just take the compliment, Greyson." Vivian said screamed over the music with a laugh. Sophia joined in, eying Arthur. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Sophia said to Arthur's ear, as Vivian realized that there was another man there. Arthur face was hard and he gave them an icy smile, moving closer to Merlin. "Arthur Pendragon," he said, offering his hand to shake while sneaking his other arm around Merlin's waist. Sophia and Vivian's eyes bugged, they glanced at each other before they put on flirtatious smiles to Arthur, seemingly oblivious that Merlin was right next to Arthur. Sophia gave Arthur heart eyes as she shook his hand. " __The __Arthur Pendragon?"

Arthur's whole posture changed to icy cold as he shook Vivian's hand, too. "That's me." Sophia started playing with her hair while Vivian smiled a nasty smile, making Merlin's hairs stand up and move closer to Arthur. "How come you are here?" Vivian asked, trying to get closer to Arthur. The girl had no tact at all, Merlin thought as he tried to murder Vivian with his gaze. "I came here to support my partner," Arthur answered. At the girls' blank looks, he continued with obvious emphasis "Merlin." It took a while to register in their airy little heads. They looked from Arthur to Merlin, to their arms (still around each other) and back to Arthur. Their smiles had obviously dimmed, their disappointment apparent. They were almost as icy as Arthur's. "Oh," Sophia whispered, taking a step back. Vivian looked almost murderous.

"George, how did this happen? How did you manage to get a man like Arthur Pendragon?" She said Arthur's name like he was some sort of deity. God of prats, if anything. Wait, what? Thankfully Arthur couldn't read his mind, he would never let Merlin live down thinking Arthur could be any sort of god. "My name is Merlin," he almost shouted. "And this great prat wouldn't leave me alone before I agreed to go on a date with him, so... here we are." He said, almost hoping he spoke the last part too quiet for them to hear. It wasn't their business. 

"Well- who would've thought. Certainly not me!" Sophia said with forced laughing. "We should get going," Vivian said after an uncomfortable pause. "It was nice meeting you, Arthur." She continued, trying for a teasing smile. Arthur looked as unimpressed as one could look as he said goodbye to them, leading Merlin away.

"That is what you had to endure in high school? Goodness... Fucking morons." Arthur said to Merlin's ear, fuming. Merlin just gave a small smile, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, that wasn't even that bad..."

"Not that bad? Yes it was, Merlin. They were horrible."

"Says you." Merlin said with a shit eating grin. Arthur paused for a moment before he started laughing. "I might have been a little spoiled-"

"A little, Arthur?" Merlin said, making Arthur hush at him. "- but that was before I met you." Arthur smiled and gave Merlin a little kiss. "I still refuse to believe that I ever have been as bad as those two." Merlin rolled his eyes, laughing. "I really need a drink. Why did I ever promise that I would be the driver?" Arthur whined. 

"You still can drink - water." Merlin tried to comfort him, smiling a big smile. They came to a free booth and sat down. "Thanks, Merlin. You are always so comforting." Arthur said sarcastically. "Do you want anything? I can go and get something for us." Arthur said. 

"Some alcohol would be nice." Merlin said, waving Arthur to get something for him.

Arthur started walking away and Merlin started looking around. He could see Isolde dancing with his husband - Tristan was his name. They were laughing as Joseph fell down next to them, his wife looking fondly down at him. Kelda was talking to some guys - maybe Tom and Evan? Merlin couldn't be sure. He also thought that he saw his old lab partner Beatrice kissing the head cheerleader - Rose, he remembered - in a corner. There were so many people around, all looking happy and having fun.

Arthur had not been gone too long, when there was a shout. "Faggot!" Merlin's eyes zoomed in on four people. It was like from his worst nightmare: Valiant, Bayard, Cador and Cedric were walking toward Merlin - his worst bullies. He was at the same time terrified and glad that it wasn't the whole football team, but it was still pretty bad. They were in the booth fast, sitting down and cornering Merlin to his seat. "Long time no see, wanker! How are you?" Valiant asked, making the others laugh. Merlin could feel himself starting to blush from anger. God, they were still such assholes. Merlin certainly hadn't missed them.

"Very mature, Valiant." Merlin said, wishing he had something to drink. He was too sober for this while the other guys were absolutely smashed. "I'm fantastic, thank you for asking." Merlin continued through gritted teeth. Valiant sneered as the others stopped laughing. "I see you haven't matured. At all." Merlin said to all of them. He heard some angry sounds coming from them, while Cenred bared his teeth. "And you have got a mouth on you these days, I see." He shouted from across the table. "What happened to the sweet, obedient little mouse?"

Merlin sneered at them in turn. "I was never like that."

"Oh really?" Bayard laughed. "It seems we remember things differently."

"Yeah, remember when this faggot-" Cador started but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"What in the hell is going on? Merlin?" Arthur came back, carrying two drinks in his hand. The old football team quieted, some of them having their mouths open.

Arthur came to sit to the booth, finally seating himself next to Merlin. "Here's your drink, darling. I bought you some good stuff." He said with a smile, offering the drink to Merlin. Merlin took it gratefully, taking immediately a sip from it. There was an awkward moment of silence before Arthur opened his mouth. "I'm Arthur Pendragon, Merlin's partner. Who might you all be?" He said with obvious disdain. Nobody dared to open their mouths, clearly recognizing Arthur. "Mr. Pendragon, so nice to s-"

"Valiant?" Arthur said, looking unimpressed. "I didn't realize it was you. Calling my partner names, I hear."

Valiant lost some color from his face. "O-of course not, I didn't realize Thomas was..."

"His name is Merlin." Arthur interrupted, throwing his arm around Merlin. "It will be such a pleasure to see you in the business meeting, hmm - Tuesday, was it?"

"Yes, that's right." Valiant tried to compose himself. "It will be such a pleasure to start working with the great Pendragon empire."

"I'm certain it would be, if we can get to an agreement." Arthur said with a nasty smile. Valiant lost his coloring all together, his mouth falling open.

"Arthur," Merlin said softly, getting his full attention to himself. "I see you have met Valiant - the old captain of the football team - before." Merlin said, and Arthur got the message loud and clear as his eyes started to burn with hate towards Valiant. "And these are Bayard, Cador and Cedric, all from the football team." Arthur gave them all a forced smile. The football team just started back with slight horror in their eyes.

"I... I think I hear my wife calling... She's there. Yeah. Right. Got to get going, It was nice talking to you W- eh- Merlin." Cador said, pointing at Finna, a cheerleader. He made a hasty exit.

The other guys left soon too, apologizing to Merlin. Soon Merlin and Arthur were alone again, Merlin drinking the rest of his cocktail. "They actually apologized - well, because they were afraid of you - but still. Better than nothing."

Arthur smiled gently. "I'm sorry, love. I just couldn't watch them calling you names anymore."

"No, no. It's fine Arthur, thanks for coming back so fast. I started feeling sick looking at their faces."

"We can leave, if you'd like. I think you already showed everyone that you're not afraid of anyone anymore. And that you scored a hottie." Merlin started laughing. "Whatever, Arthur. Don't be such a prat,"

Apparently almost everyone had already heard that the great Arthur Pendragon, hair to Pendragon inc. was there with Merlin Emrys of all people. Merlin saw the Evil Twins looking at their direction with big eyes, whispering to each other. Elena had just winked at Merlin - one of the nicer popular girls. Catrina and Jonas were looking at Arthur with hunger in their eyes. The whole ordeal made Merlin uncomfortable, and after taking a sip from Arthur's water, he stood up. "Let's get out of here." Arthur gave him a beaming smile, took his hand and led him out of the noisy bar. 

When they were outside next to their car, Arthur stopped Merlin from going to the front seat. Just as Merlin was about to ask what was wrong, Arthur started kissing him. Merlin could hear other people walking past them, but he couldn't care less. Arthur's lips were amazing. They kissed for a long while, just enjoying the closeness of the other. Arthur broke the kiss after some time, neither of them certain how long they had been in the parking lot.

"I love you, Merlin." Arthur said, looking straight to his eyes. Merlin gave a glowing smile, whispering "I love you" back. They gave one last, sweet kiss before going to the car. "I have a surprise for you, back in the hotel." Arthur said when he started the car, taking Merlin's hand in his own.

"You do?" Merlin asked, surprised. 

"Of course," Arthur answered, still smiling. "It's a reward, for surviving this reunion." Arthur's smile turned suggestive as Merlin's eyes turned big.

"Let's go then! What are you waiting for?" Merlin asked, laughing. Arthur laughed too, and turned the car on reverse. Merlin loved the stupid clotpole, even though he made him participate to the awful reunion. Now that the bad years were behind him, he wouldn't change a thing, not now that he had Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Constructive feedback is always welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Sorry for any typos! This is total fiction, I really hope nobody's high school years have been like this.


End file.
